


Tiddly Dick

by Feathz



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathz/pseuds/Feathz
Summary: something something dicks
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Tiddly Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck away the pain, erase him from your brain  
> Fake it like you love me  
> Come on baby touch me

She pushed him onto the bed, taking a moment to pull back and look at the mess made of his hair and clothes. Passionate kisses and impatient hands had thrown his shirt on the ground and given his skin a light flush. There were endless possibilities regarding what they could do, dirty thoughts providing ample inspiration for ways to bring pleasure.  
  
She went to take off her shirt, slowly grinding on top of his visible boner and drawing a soft groan from his lips. Soft breaths intermingled in the air, each bounce would be followed by a sweeping of the skirt back and forth against her thighs. A moment passes with heavy breaths and light panting, he moves to push down his pants and a bulge is distinctly outlined in his boxers.  
  
He breathes a sigh of relief and moves to sit up properly, only to be smoothly pushed down again… granted, he didn’t put up much resistance. A small smile crosses her face as she leans over the edge of the bed, reaching into the backpack she had brought and pulling out two lengths of rope. She quietly askes him not to move from the bed, there would be time for disobedience later. Unraveling the rope, her eyes wandered down his body before flicking back up to catch his heady gaze.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
He was tied up with his hands secured to the headboard, ropes framing his chest and creating a stark contrast against pale skin. Eye’s unfocused and teary, his dick leaking pre-cum from being teased out of the confines of the boxers. Bite marks were scattered over his chest and complement his expression, the biggest of marks were already starting to bruise.  
  
Unable to hold herself back anymore, she starts slowly licking his dick, covering it in saliva while he’s at her mercy, quiet moans being drawn from him unbidden. She wraps her mouth around the tip, slowly forcing more of the cock into her mouth until it started slipping down her throat and she started gagging. Hands came up to wrap around the base of his shaft when she was unable to fit any more of the hard cock into her mouth.  
  
The pleasure made him unconsciously strain against the restraints, trying to get more contact after the relentless teasing which had occurred when she initially tied the ropes. He was getting close to the edge, face flushed, heartbeat a steady thrum, the wetness around his dick making his mind hazy. He tried to hold back from cumming, wanting the pleasure to last longer. Soft grunts being drawn from his lips.  
  
The climax came suddenly and sent a rush of heat through his whole body, it was too late to warn her before he was pushed over the edge. Surprised by the sudden release, she subconsciously tried to pull off. Her face getting covered by the cum when she didn’t disengage quickly enough. Licking her lips, she was greeted by a vaguely salty taste. She didn’t mind it and started using her tongue to clean off his half-flaccid dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Baby, grab ahold of the joystick  
> Take control of the motion  
> I can feel it when you a~hah a~hah


End file.
